winxfandomcom-20200222-history
I Love The Music
I Love The Music is a song heard in the fourth episode of Season 8, "PopStars!". Lyrics |-|English= I I-I-I I love the music... (I I-I-I I love the music) I I-I-I I'm right where I wanna be! Come on, everybody, sing it now! I I-I-I I love the music, I I-I-I I don't wanna stop it, I I-I-I I wanna let the good times roll. Wuoh-uh-oh I I-I-I I love the music, I I-I-I I feel like I'm dreaming, I I-I-I I'm right where I wanna be, Come on everybody sing it with me! Take a look deep inside your heart, There's a motion of sounds and magic, It's a wave and it comes and goes, Just dive into it, have some fun! One, two, three, Let it be! I I-I-I I love the music, I I-I-I I don't wanna stop it, I I-I-I I wanna let the good times roll. Wuoh-uh-oh I I-I-I I love the music, I I-I-I I feel like I'm dreaming, I I-I-I I'm right where I wanna be, Come on, everybody, sing it with me! Clap your hands, listen to the beat! Take the melody, take the rhythm! Fix them up just the way you like! It's a cocktail of joy and fun! One, two, three, Let it be! I I-I-I I love the music, I I-I-I I don't wanna stop it, I I-I-I I wanna let the good times roll. Wuoh-uh-oh (Everybody, sing it now!) I I-I-I I love the music, I I-I-I I feel like I'm dreaming, I I-I-I I'm right where I wanna be, Come on, everybody, sing it now! I, I-I-I, I (Everybody, sing it now!) I, I-I-I, I (Everybody, sing it now!) I, I-I-I, I won't let the good times roll. Wuoh-oh-oh (Everybody, sing it now!) I I-I-I I love the music, I I-I-I I feel like I'm dreaming, I I-I-I I'm right where I wanna be, Come on, everybody, sing it with me! |-|Italian= Ah ah ah ah Amo la musica (A-a-a-amo la musica...) La sua energia ti conquisterà Dai, cantate tutti insieme a me Ah ah ah ah Amo la musica Niente e nessuno la fermerà, Le casse suonano al massimo, Uh oh oh Ah ah ah ah Amo la musica Questa e' una festa fantastica, La sua energia ti conquisterà, Dai, cantate tutti in coro con me! Nel mio cuore che cosa c'è, Un oceano di luci e suoni, Come un onda che viene e va, Porterà la felicità, Un, due e tre, Sai che c'è! Ah ah ah ah Amo la musica Niente e nessuno la fermerà, Le casse suonano al massimo, Uh oh oh Ah ah ah ah Amo la musica Questa e' una festa fantastica, La sua energia ti conquisterà, Dai, cantate tutti in coro con me! Il mio ritmo è una melodia, Con le mani poi tieni il tempo! Passa tutto con l'allegria, In un cocktail di fantasia! Un, due e tre, Sai che c'è! Ah ah ah ah Amo la musica Niente e nessuno la fermerà, Le casse suonano al massimo, Uh oh oh (¿tutti insieme ancora va?) Ah ah ah ah Amo la musica Questa e' una festa fantastica, La sua energia ti conquisterà, Dai, cantate tutti insieme a me! Ah ah ah ah (¿tutti insieme ancora va?) Ah ah ah ah (¿tutti insieme ancora va?) Le casse suonano al massimo, Uh oh oh (¿tutti insieme ancora va?) Ah ah ah ah Amo la musica Questa e' una festa fantastica, La sua energia ti conquisterà, Dai, cantate tutti in coro con me! Trivia Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Songs